


kiss your silhouette

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, artist hoseok, hoseok is a sculptor and kihyun is pretty and that's the plot, muse kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: Page after page in Hoseok’s sketchbook are drawings of Kihyun





	kiss your silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatherwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherwon/gifts).



> this was miraculously written in a week when everything i write takes months so i hope you all enjoy :)

First and foremost, Hoseok is a sculptor. His hands are calloused and have burn scars from being less than careful with his kiln. He knows clay and stone more than anything else in the world and he likes to mold, carve, feel the creation beneath his hands, watch it become tangible. That’s the kind of artist he is.

But he also went to art school. So he’s painted and gesture drew and done everything else under the sun. He’s never taken the title of a painter or an illustrator, but to say that he doesn’t have the base skill would be a lie. 

Sketching is his private way to make something just for him. Something that he doesn’t have to display in galleries or art shows. He’s never claimed it to be his best work. After all, he’s a sculptor through and through - but then he met a boy who stopped him short and made time slow down around him.

Now page after page of Hoseok’s sketchbook are drawings of Kihyun. 

Hoseok loves Kihyun’s body. He loves his small slender build and his pretty little waist. He loves his soft thighs and sculpted calves. He loves his sharp eyes and pointy nose. He loves the tiny moles that freckle his face and the short fingers that grip down on Hoseok’s built shoulders. He just loves, loves, _loves_ Kihyun. 

He’s honored that Kihyun gives him the pleasure to be able to stare and study and document it. It’s mostly sketches of Kihyun’s beautiful lax body draped across rumpled sheets, face tilted away slightly obscured from view. Kihyun, despite his comfort and trust of Hoseok, was shy as his curves became arching lines across Hoseok’s textured paper. Hoseok’s favorite is when he’s flushed and spent, lying naked and used in front of Hoseok, watching him under hooded eyes Hoseok’s pencil moves in his hand like second nature. 

Hoseok’s pretty sure he’s at the point where he doesn’t even need to have a reference to draw Kihyun’s body, but the sight of Kihyun posing for him is too great to pass up, too special to ever deny. 

Like right now as Hoseok shades in the dark bruises that creep up Kihyun’s thighs - the bruises he left hours ago, biting and sucking them into Kihyun’s perfect skin. Kihyun is laying on Hoseok’s couch, lazily posed, body on display just for Hoseok and his sketchbook. Hoseok sits on his armchair to the side in a pair of blue faded boxers, sketchbook propped on his knee. 

Kihyun’s eyes are half-lidded now, his body completely relaxed into its position. His left leg is propped, knee leaning against the backrest while the other is flat, slightly bent inward. One of his hands rests on his bare chest, settled at the bottom of his rib cage right above his soft stomach. The other is behind his head, now tilted down from its original high angle.

Hoseok’s eyes flicker back and forth between his page and the stunning man before him, pencil constantly scratching away at his paper.

“Hoseok?” 

Kihyun’s voice is soft and Hoseok barely hears it over the sound of the ceiling fan. Kihyun’s eyes have now fluttered open from when they were closed before, mere seconds away from slipping away into sleep. Hoseok stops his pencil and meets Kihyun’s eyes. 

“Why do you draw me so much?” 

Hoseok smiles, looking back down and works in the knobs of Kihyun’s knees, pencil following down to further articulate his legs, simply stating, “Because you’re beautiful.”

“Why do you think I’m beautiful?” 

Hoseok lets out a soft laugh, looking back up. “Usually you’re more subtle when you’re pining for compliments.” 

Kihyun tries to smile, but it falters, and he looks away from Hoseok’s eyes. It makes Hoseok pause, suddenly aware of the strange veil of sadness that shadows Kihyun’s face. “Kihyunnie? What’s wrong?” 

Kihyun bites his lip looking away, position slightly shifting. He blinks like tears are threatening to fall and Hoseok suddenly sits up, concerned at Kihyun’s sudden mood shift. 

“Baby, talk to me,” Hoseok breathes. He stands up, closing and putting his sketchbook aside. At his movement, Kihyun shrinks, legs falling closed and arms coming in front of his chest. 

Hoseok kneels in front of him on the carpeted floor before the couch, and reaches to brush his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, quietly shushing him when his chin wobbles. 

“Can you get my clothes?” Kihyun whispers, curling into himself slightly. Hoseok nods, immediately standing and going into his bedroom. The clothes that Kihyun came wearing are wrinkled and are lying on the floor by Hoseok’s unmade bed, so Hoseok goes and pulls some clean clothes from his dresser, rushing back into the living room. 

He sets his clothes down in front of him and helps him sit up, not mentioning how there are now tear tracks that mark Kihyun’s soft cheeks or the wetness that now sparkles around Kihyun’s brown eyes. 

Hoseok grabs the shirt and pulls it over Kihyun’s head. His blonde hair becomes slightly messed up when his head pops out the collar, so Hoseok takes a second to fix it, Kihyun’s soft hair being pushed away from his forehead. Kihyun sniffs as Hoseok pulls the shirt down over his chest and lets it fall, draping at his hips, the sleeves falling to his elbows. Hoseok had purposefully grabbed one of his baggier shirts, knowing that when Kihyun feels like this he prefers to drown in fabric, not liking anything clinging to his skin.

Kihyun stands up and hurriedly puts on the bottoms, tying the waistband tight so Hoseok’s baggy sweatpants stay up on his hips. “Thank you,” he whispers, rubbing his hand on his opposite arm. 

Hoseok shakes his head, pulling Kihyun into his chest. “Is it a bad day?” he asks, fingers coming up and carding through the back of Kihyun’s hair, settling at the nape of his neck. 

“No, it’s a good day,” Kihyun says into Hoseok’s chest, arms coming around him in return. “I’m just stupid.”

“Hey,” Hoseok pulls back, hand coming under Kihyun’s chin and lifting his head. “Stop that. You’re not stupid. How you feel is _never_ stupid.” 

Kihyun shakes his head, eyes glistening. He sniffs, looking away. Hoseok rubs up and down Kihyun’s back, ducking his head down slightly so that he and Kihyun’s lips are mere centimeters away. “Don’t say you’re sorry again, I know you want to.”

A small smile makes its way on Kihyun’s lips and Hoseok smiles in return, a small laugh coming up from his chest and he pulls Kihyun closer. 

Kihyun closes the distance between their mouths, gently kissing Hoseok and Hoseok responds in return, pushing back against Kihyun. 

Kihyun is the one who breaks away, resting forehead against Hoseok’s. “I ruined your drawing,” he says, a frown settling on his face, eyebrows knotting guiltily. 

Hoseok tuts, running his hands over Kihyun’s shoulders. “How would you know that? You haven’t even seen it.” 

Kihyun frowns more and Hoseok sighs. He’s shy about his drawings, rarely showing them to anyone, even Kihyun himself. He’s not sure what he’s worried about, but some small and persistent voice in his head has always urged him to keep what’s in his sketchbooks to himself. 

Not for the first time Hoseok considers ignoring that voice. He wants to completely open up to the man before him - the same way that Kihyun has given everything he has to Hoseok. The same trust that lets Kihyun display his body even though he sometimes has days when he can barely look at himself in the mirror. 

He remembers their first time when Kihyun refused to take off his shirt and had immediately put on his clothes again afterward before coming back into bed to cuddle with Hoseok. Hoseok didn’t understand then. He didn’t understand how big of a deal nakedness was to Kihyun, how exposed and self-conscious he felt. 

Hoseok figures it out pretty quickly after that. Kihyun doesn’t like to be naked. Kihyun prefers to shower alone. Kihyun doesn’t like tight or see-through clothing. Kihyun hates his body and Hoseok can’t figure out why. 

When Hoseok fully understood that latter part he remembers how desperately he wanted to cry. How the very thought that Kihyun could look at himself and not see the beauty that Hoseok sees just broke his heart. He hated that he didn’t know how to fix it, that he didn’t know how to show the person he loves the most how stunning they truly were. 

He went about the only way he thought he could, by just trying to show him. By not pushing, but showering him in very compliment he can conjure, by kissing him and cherishing every moment.

He remembers how he couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh joyously or sob during the time months later when Kihyun hesitantly whispered that Hoseok could take everything off of him. When Kihyun told him he felt like he didn’t have to hide from him anymore. 

And that night… he’ll never forget that night. The night he watched Kihyun shed all his clothes and was laid out like a feast underneath him. It was like being shown the meaning of life, a reason to keep breathing. “ _I love you_ ,” just _fell_ from his lips and then he truly understood the phrase making love. 

Despite their breakthrough, it still took months after that for Hoseok to even dare to ask if he could sketch him. Kihyun had come miles from the boy who pushed Hoseok’s hands from the hem of his baggy white t-shirt and hesitantly asked if it was okay to keep it on. However, the itch to sketch out Kihyun’s sharp stunning creatures has been growing under his skin since he’d met the boy a year ago in the same downtown coffee shop. 

Before they truly knew each other, Hoseok had frantically sketched gesture after gesture of Kihyun in that coffee shop, his sketchbook suddenly full of messy charcoal drawings of the pretty part-time barista and his adorable pink apron. Once they’d started dating Hoseok had stopped his sketching when he realized how image-conscious Kihyun was, hiding away the pile of drawings in his supply drawer so Kihyun would never find them.

That plan ultimately failed. Kihyun found the messy charcoal sketches while unpromptedly organizing Hoseok’s studio space and Hoseok walked into Kihyun staring at them spread out on the floor. 

_“Are these of me?”_ he had asked. Hoseok doesn’t blame him for asking, time had smudged quite a few of the drawings (the dangers of charcoal and the idiocy of forgetting to use setting spray) and most of them were quick gestures, no more than ten minutes spent on any of them.

Hoseok sheepishly had to explain his immediate crush from a year ago when Kihyun worked at that coffee shop, apologizing profusely for not getting Kihyun’s permission.

Kihyun had interrupted him with a passionate kiss, officially taking all of Hoseok’s embarrassed ramblings from his mouth. They separated panting. _“Do you still do drawings of me?"_ Kihyun had asked. Hoseok shook his head, assuring him about how he had immediately stopped when they’d started dating.

Kihyun looked at him them, something different and emotional shining in his eyes. _“Do you want to?”_

Since then Kihyun’s indulged him in every sense of the word, posing in every which way for Hoseok, eventually even posing naked, which is something he confessed that he never thought that he’d do in a million years. 

_(“It’s different with you,” he whispered. “Everything’s different with you.”)_

Kihyun has given Hoseok absolutely everything of him. And Kihyun deserves the same openness back. Hoseok thinks he’s finally ready to give it to him. 

“Do you want to see?” Hoseok asks. Kihyun’s eyes widen, mouth falling open. 

“You mean your drawing?” he asks, letting Hoseok pull him over to the armchair where he was previously sitting. 

Hoseok sits down and pulls Kihyun into his lap, nuzzling up under his jawline, pressing fine kisses up all the way to the corner of his eye. Kihyun smiles, shying away and adjusts in Hoseok’s lap. Grinning, Hoseok leans over to grab his sketchbook from the coffee table. 

He takes it and places it in Kihyun’s lap. “I mean everything, kitten.” 

Kihyun looks at him stunned, gripping onto the large bound book like he’s not processing what Hoseok is saying. 

“A-are you sure?” Kihyun stutters, looking and staring down the black cover, finger running over the metal rings on the left side. 

“Of course, I’m sure,” Hoseok wraps an arm around his waist, lightly kissing his shoulder. “Go ahead, it’s fine.”

Kihyun studies his face for a second and ends up nodding. “Okay,” he whispers, looking back down at Hoseok’s sketchbook. His fingers curl under the cover and he pulls open the book.

The first drawing isn’t anything special, just some designs he was throwing around for a themed sculpture piece. Probably half of the drawings are of sculpture plans, rejected or otherwise. Still, Kihyun treats it like its own little masterpiece, staring and scanning every detail. 

“There’s more in there you know,” Hoseok teases, even though he’s glowing with the reverence that Kihyun gives his work. Kihyun shoots him a look. 

“I _know_ ,” Kihyun emphasizes, turning the page to some more sketches of the same sculpture at different angles. “You’ve just never shown me your drawings before… I have to take it all in.”

Hoseok hums, chuckling a little, and continues watching Kihyun flip through his private work page by page. 

When Kihyun finally gets to a drawing of himself Hoseok knows it before he even sees it, feeling Kihyun react against him, breath catching in his throat. It’s Kihyun, sitting semi-cross legged on Hoseok’s bed. His head is tilted back at a profile angle and he’s leaning back against his hands. He’s wearing a baggy shirt, Hoseok can’t remember if it’s his or Kihyun’s, but it drapes over at the tops of Kihyun’s thighs, showing off the rest of his naked legs. 

Hoseok doesn’t say anything, simply watches Kihyun’s face as his eyes dart across the page. This was when Ki hadn’t been completely comfortable with nude modeling, but was getting there, letting Hoseok sketch more and more of him. 

Quietly, Kihyun moves on, turning the page to a closer drawing of him dozing lightly on a pillow, sheets pulled up to his just below his bare shoulders. It’s one of his quicker drawings, wanting to capture the way the sunlight from Hoseok’s window caught on the arch of Kihyun’s neck. 

“Wow, Hoseok, I-“ Kihyun shakes his head, in awe. “You’re just _so_ talented, I can’t believe…”

Lingering only for another moment, Kihyun continues. Little gasps and soft-spoken compliments brush against Hoseok’s ears has Kihyun flips through the book. 

Kihyun smiles wider about halfway, hand tracing over-expressive lines. “I remember this night,” he says and Hoseok smiles, too. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok rubs a thumb on Kihyun’s hip, looking at his careful shaded drawing. Kihyun was laid on his side, head resting on his arm looking out at Hoseok. He was naked on his bed, the sheet carefully draped over him from under his belly to halfway to his thighs. 

It was late, after a long night of twisting in sheets and kissing bruises into each other’s skin. Kihyun had turned around in their spooning position to collect more kisses from Hoseok when the artist was struck - immediately begging to capture the position - the _moment_. 

Kihyun moves on and becomes quieter as he nears the end, staring longer at Hoseok’s increasingly intricate drawings. 

He stops at the one before the last, probably crystal clear in his memory. It was from last week when Hoseok stopped Kihyun in the middle of working his fingers in and out of him, overtaken with how breathtaking Kihyun was under him.

_“Like this,” he said, gazing at Kihyun like the work of art he is. “Can I draw you like this?”_

While Hoseok got out his sketchbook, Kihyun propped himself up against the headboard, sitting up against the pillows. He realizes Kihyun probably didn’t think that when he asked and posed him that it was going to be a close-up portrait.

In the drawing, his head is tilted slightly to the left, showing off the beautiful expanse of his neck, stopping just below his marked-up collarbones. Kihyun’s mouth is slightly open, begging eyes staring straight at Hoseok, his light make-up from the day accenting the dark corners of his lids. Along his glistening brow, some of his light bangs fall into his face while the rest has been pushed up the sides, letting stray pieces fall. 

“You…” Hoseok looks up at Kihyun’s soft, but strained voice, seeing the tears that shine over his brown eyes. “You make me look beautiful.”

“No,” Hoseok breathes, pulling Kihyun closer. “That’s just you.”

Kihyun visibly swallows, hand moving to the corner of the paper, ready to turn it, but Hoseok’s hand comes to cover it with his own. “This is what I see when I look at you. This is what the world sees.”

Hoseok turns to the final page himself. The drawing that he couldn’t finish. 

“Still think it’s ruined?’ Hoseok asks.

Kihyun gazes down at Hoseok’s drawing, taking himself in as Hoseok sees. Kihyun’s draped artful across the couch and the shading seems to bloom from the love bites that litter his body, beautifully articulating his thighs and stomach, the base of his neck up to his jaw. The details get less prevalent as your eyes trail down his arms and legs, light and simple marks providing a solid foundation. If anyone looked at it, you might not even know it was unfinished. 

“You know, I think I like it better this way, anyways.” Hoseok smiles, arms tightening around Kihyun’s trim waist.

Moving in his lap, Kihyun turns and burying his face into Hoseok’s neck, arms coming around his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” he whispers and Hoseok wraps his arms around him tight, holding him close to his chest.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Hoseok says, rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

He pulls back meeting Kihyun’s misty eyes. “I feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface with you… Kihyunnie, I’ve barely captured the smallest fraction of how beautiful you are.”

Sniffing Kihyun shakes his head, a soft disbelieving laugh coming from his pink lips. “No, Hoseok, really…” 

“It’s true,” Hoseok insists. His hand comes up, thumb delicately brushing at Kihyun’s slightly flushed cheeks. He can start to see it coming together in his mind, an idea swirling in the creative depths of his mind. 

He sees Kihyun’s body bent and arched beautifully and his perfect flushed face staring back at Hoseok and Hoseok forming him under his hands. He imagines porcelain. He’s never worked with porcelain before, but Kihyun’s lovely freckled skin isn’t worthy of anything else. He could do it. He knows he could. 

“I…” Kihyun starts, pulling Hoseok from his artistic spiral. He looks shy again, looking down in between them instead of meeting Hoseok’s gaze. “I feel like you’re the only one I can show myself to. All of me. You’re the only one that I’d ever do this for.”

It’s a sentiment that Kihyun rarely brings up, but every time it fills Hoseok’s heart to the brim, threatening to overflow. But he remembers moments ago when Kihyun didn’t want to show himself any more, and Hoseok needs to talk about that. “I love you. And I love that you feel that way, but I never want you to think that you’re obligated to do it though, okay? The second you feel uncomfortable, we stop. No exceptions, no questions, nothing.”

Kihyun meets his serious gaze. He nods, swallowing. 

“Would you trust me with something else? Something… bigger.” 

Kihyun is quiet for a moment, studying Hoseok’s face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you, in my studio, posing - for something that’s not just hidden away in my sketchbook. For something bigger than that. A real project.”

His heart beats heavily in his chest and he anxiously sits in Kihyun’s silence, who’s looking at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open staring back at Hoseok. 

“You mean like one of your sculptures?” he asks, sounding shocked, like he’d never imagined Hoseok ever asking him that. 

Hoseok nods, pressure building in his chest. “You just inspire me _so much_ , you don’t even know,” Hoseok says, smiling at Kihyun. He puts a hand on Kihyun’s thigh, squeezing it hopefully. “So what do you say?” 

“I-” Kihyun pauses, a moment of uncertainty flickering in his brown eyes before he shakes his head looking back up at Hoseok. 

“For you, I think I could do it,” Kihyun whispers, smile pulling at the edges of his mouth at Hoseok’s dancing eyes.

“Really?” Hoseok can feel the grin overtaking his face and Kihyun’s shy smile grows bigger in response, a light sparkling laugh beautifully tickling Hoseok’s ears. 

“Yeah,” Kihyun says, more confident this time, grinning down Hoseok. Hoseok feels lighter than air, creativity and excitement swirling around inside of him. It’s like he’s been waiting his whole life for this moment. Unable to contain himself, he secures his grip under Kihyun’s legs and his waist and pushes up from the chair, taking his boyfriend with him. 

“Hoseok!”Kihyun squeals, hands frantically gripping at Hoseok’s shirt, trying to grab around his neck.

Hoseok laughs, hoisting him up and readjusting his grip for a more successful bridal hold the on the second try, earning another shout from Kihyun. “Put me down,” he orders, but leans into the hold, hands fearfully holding on. “Hoseok, put me down, or I swear to god-”

Hoseok spins around and Kihyun screeches, hitting on Hoseok’s built chest. “Don’t make me take it back!” he threatens, but Hoseok sees the smile that he’s trying to unsuccessfully push down.

“Take it back?” he cries out in fake outrage. “I guess I’ll just have to hold you prisoner until you agree again.”

Kihyun makes an indigent noise. “I thought I didn’t have to do anything I didn’t want to do,” he says, looking up with Hoseok with an indifferent look on his face. 

“It’s different rules for when you’re my prisoner,” Hoseok refutes, tightening his grip on Kihyun. 

“Is that so.”

“Yep.” 

“And what are those rules?” Kihyun’s brown eyes sparkle with mischief and Hoseok laughs, walking them back into his bedroom.

“Well,” he starts, trying to think of some rules on the spot. “You have to stay in my room,” he says shoving the door open with his foot.

“Wow, I guess I can never make you ramen ever again.” 

Hoseok freezes. “Amendment. You may leave upon permission for ramen related tasks.” 

Kihyun hums. “That makes more sense.” 

Hoseok sits down on his bed, plopping Kihyun down next to him towards the center. “I get kisses whenever I want.”

Kihyun giggles, scooting back and leaning back against the headboard next to Hoseok. “Your rules are terrible, _please_ have mercy.” 

“No eating chicken.” 

Kihyun pauses, frowning, taking a moment to let that one sink in. “Okay, now I’m not kidding, you’re evil. I should probably just agree to your terms.”

Hoseok fakes a sigh, “That does seem the easiest way to do it, doesn’t it?” 

Kihyun rests his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. “In terms with my release, I give all artistic license of my body to you, master sculptor.” 

Hoseok can feel the excitement bubbling up again as Kihyun says it. The impatient feeling of creativity tingling at his fingertips, urging him back to his studio. 

Kihyun has been to his studio before. Dozens of times. But never for more than a visit to meet him for lunch or a quick hello, and the thought of bringing him back there with the intent to study and know Kihyun’s body in a way he’s always wanted to… it’s exhilarating. 

“Can I still get kisses whenever I want?” Hoseok pouts, putting an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Needy,” he mutters, but arches his neck up and lightly kisses the side of Hoseok’s mouth. 

“Well, see I wasn’t even asking then, that was all you.”

Kihyun gapes at him. “You’re impossible.” 

Hoseok laughs, pulling his arm around Kihyun closer so that the smaller rolls on his side, more pressed against him. Kihyun snuggles up on his side, letting his head rest on his bare upper chest.

“So if I’m no longer your prisoner then what am I?” Kihyun asks, as Hoseok lifts his hands and cards it through Kihyun’s blonde hair. 

He tilts his head back, humming. “Well, there’s lots of positions: my love… my baby… my _muse_ ,” he lists and starts laughing at the way Kihyun’s nose scrunches up at the latter. 

“Oh god, _‘my muse’_. That’s so _cheesy_ ,” he groans, burying his face in Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“My kitten,” Hoseok offers, watching the pink in Kihyun’s cheek intensify at the pet name. 

“Well, what do you want to be then?” he asks, smiling down at this boyfriend. 

Kihyun peeks up at Hoseok, smiling up shyly. “Maybe…” he drags out, tilting his head like he’s thinking. “Your Kihyunnie?” he says, looking up then immediately hiding his face back in Hoseok’s shoulder, like that was too much cheese to handle. 

“Of course!” Hoseok nuzzles down, pecking his cheek, grinning at the bright red color blushing Kihyun’s face. “My Kihyunnie,” he whispers and Kihyun whimpers in embarrassment. 

“How did you make me this way?” Kihyun complains, resting a hand on Hoseok’s chest. “Your cheesiness is rubbing off on me.”

“Don’t blame me you’ve always been like this too.” 

“Not true.” 

“ _So_ true.”

Kihyun huffs, letting the petty fight fall away without disagreeing again. Hoseok bites his lip to keep his satisfied smile from creeping out. 

“Hoseok?” 

“Yes, Kihyunnie?”

He bites his lip shyly, captivating brown eyes staring up at him. “I can still be some of those other ones… right?” 

Hoseok smiles, wondering if there will ever be a day he can call Kihyun his, forever. “Like, kitten?” 

Kihyun ducks his head, dimples pinching at the tops of his cheeks. “Yeah, maybe.” 

Hoseok looks down that their stretched out legs, feet brushing against each other. Kihyun’s toes barely peak out of the long sweatpants and Hoseok thinks about those things that darken Kihyun’s thoughts, make him want to cover and hide himself away. 

He leans his body in toward Kihyun and wraps his other arm around him, pulling him closer. 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asks, trying to adjust to the new position.

“Hugging away the bad thoughts,” Hoseok says. 

“You’re being silly,” Kihyun whispers, but nuzzles into Hoseok’s chest, relaxing in Hoseok’s arms.

“Maybe,” Hoseok whispers back, pressing a kiss to Kihyun’s forehead. “But it’s still my job to scare them away.”

Kihyun swallows, looking up at Hoseok. “And you did,” he says, rubbing a comforting hand on Hoseok’s chest. “You always scare them away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments on your thoughts!! i'd love to know what you guys think <3
> 
> also you can find me on twitter and cc if you want to scream about kiho
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lostnthedream) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lostnthedream)


End file.
